RosarioVampire-The End
by Sharingan6th
Summary: This fan fic is continued after the battle with Alucard but before the final page in the final chapter of Rosario Vampire II. I have not read the epilogue yet so not all will be exact when it releases.
1. Chapter 1

**Description**

"It's finally over", Tsukune said with tears streaming down his face.

**Kurumu flies up to Tsukune with Mizore in her arms. Fang-Fang, Gin, Haiji, Ruby, Yukari, and Koko are seen running towards there also.**

"We did it Tsukune", Kurumu said running to Tsukune with open arms," Alucards dead!"

"Yeah, but so is Moka, the real Moka", Tsukune said with sadness, falling to the ground.

**A loud slap ran through the carnage of the city.**

"That is not true", Kurumu shouted, a look of anger in her eyes. The Moka you know from the beginning was not the real Moka, that was Mokas mom! Though she loved you that wasn't the Moka that really existed! The real Moka is the one that fell in love with you because you knew her mom! She wanted you to be happy not wallow away in putty. That's why she gave you something even better, her daughter. Now don't tell me that you don't love the real Moka because I know that's a lie, if you didn't you wouldn't have been able to pull off that rosary from the beginning!

"But I pulled the rosary off of Moka's mom, not the real Moka", Tsukune said, a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Didn't you notice right before you put the rosary on Alucards chest, you ripped it off of Moka, the real Moka and the only person that can do that is the person that truly loves her", said Kurumu as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

**A hand was placed on Tsukune's shoulder. He turns around to see Moka standing there.**

"It's okay Tsukune, I can understand if you don't have the same feelings for me as my outer self", Moka said, a look of sadness on her face," I just want you to know that I will always love you."

A single tear fell from Tsukune's face and with it his past with the outer Moka.

"I love you Moka, the real Moka",Tsukune said wrapping his arms around her, embracing her in a kiss, the first as an official couple.

That was just the intro;MORE TO COME! The chapters will also be much longer after this. Leave reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Description**

"Get off my sister you cretin", screamed Koko as she went charging towards Tsukune.

**She goes to punch Tsukune only to be caught by Tsukune mid hit.**

"I'd be careful Koko, Tsukune could easily take you head on now", Moka said with a smirk.

Tsukune let go of Koko's arm dropping her on the ground.

"Look on the bright side Koko, now you don't have to complain about not seeing your real sister", Tsukune said picking helping her off the ground.

"Yeah, now I just have to keep her away from you, the weirdo who fell in love with her mom", Koko screamed, glaring at him.

"You're a pervert, Tsukune", Mizore said with a sucker still in her mouth.

"Eh, I hope I'm not bothering you", said a masculine voice from behind.

**They turn around to see who they presumed to be in charge of the military force that was currently in the area, and hundreds of armed guards surrounding them with their weapons drawn.**

"My name is Colonel Yahata in charge of the 33nd regiment of the Japanese Special Forces. Now my gut tells me that you're on our side but I don't know for sure, however if you make one false move my men will put a bullet through each of you."

"Good luck trying", Tsukune thought,"me and Moka could make but I doubt the others could."

"We're on your side", Moka said trying to keep peace,"if you'll let us explain our side I'm sure you'll understand."

"What could you possibly tell us that would make us lower our guard", asked the Colonel.

"We'll tell you everything that happened here and anything else you need to know", Kurumu said looking serious.

"Fine, we'll listen", said the colonel signaling the men to lower their weapons,"but not here, somewheres else, I have emergency vehicles on the way and if any of them saw you I think they'd have a hernia."

"You don't think the giant alien looking thing in the middle of city will do that,"asked Tsukune.

"Not likely, they've been watching the news and from what they saw before the news feed went down was that you guys were blown up in the blast."

"Wait this fight was on the news", screamed Tsukune pushing to the front. "On how many stations?!"

"Global of course, whatever you guys are I don't think you're going to be able to hide anymore", said the Colonel looking like he just invented a cure for cancer.

"Then I bet they saw", Tsukune thought. "Colonel",Tsukune said,"there's someone I want you to bring to this meeting that I bet can make you see that we really are on your side."

**In front of a suburban resident, a car pulled up in the drive way and two men dressed in military uniforms step out and walk up to the house and knock on the door, it opens, a man walks out.**

"Mr. Aono",asked one of the men.

"Yes", he asked questioningly.

**One of the men take out a badge and presents it to Mr. Aono.**

"I am Hausas with the Japanese Secret Service, we would like you and your family to come with us."

"Wait, is this about my son", he screamed reaching up and grabbing him by his shirt. "You took him didn't you! You were the ones that made my son into that thing and killed him", he shouted pointing inside toward the TV which was showing replays of today's battle.

"Sir that was not us", said Hausas trying to calm the man down." We would not do something like that, but we can assure you that your questions will be answered if you come with us."

Mr. Aono let go of the man. "Fine I'll go with you", he said right as his wife and Kyoko,

Tsukune's cousin walked out.

"Who are these men", asked his wife looking at them quizzically.

"They know what happened to our son", he said grabbing her hand.

Tears began welling in her eyes."Did you recover his body from the crater", she asked, her voice trembling.

"He isn't dead", Hausa said bluntly,"he's at our facility on the outskirts of Tokyo."

"What he's not dead," shouted Kyoko," you should have told us that from the start", she said running towards the car.

"Is he even still are son", asked Mr. Aono. "What we saw on TV was not our son. When Kyoko said that she saw him I didn't believe her but then I looked again and thought so too and when we called the academy they said that they were in lock down and couldn't take calls. Now I know for sure it's him because you wouldn't be here for any other reason."

"Your son will explain everything", Hausa said gesturing them to the car.

**Tsukune's parents looked at each other and nodded, then slowly shuffled to the car to find the truth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have had many people telling me recently that I misspelled Kokoa's name, that is not the case. On her info page it is stated that Kokoa can be spelt Koko or Kokoa, but for the peace I shall change it to Kokoa. Now this chapter is much longer than the previous ones and the future ones will continue to be about this long. I also plan on continuing this Fan Fic past the final page of the final chapter. Now without further ado... CHAPTER 3! **

**Description**

**Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, Ruby, Haiji, Gin, Akua, Tsukune's family, Moka and Kokoa's father, Mizore's mother, Kurumu's mother, and Yukari's parents are all sitting around a table facing the Japanese President and several other people each on a TV screen with their respective countries listed below.**

"Alright", the president said rubbing his temple," it's a lot to take in but I believe you. We'll have men sent to the different locations you specified, but we will keep with your arrangement."

"Thank you", Tsukune said.

"Though I'm very curious on why these other people are here", the president said gesturing to Moka's father, Kurumu's mother, Mizore's mother, and Yukari's parents.

**Moka's father was the first to speak.**

"We are here to be watchers for each of our species, so as to make sure that you do not take advantage of these children's generosity", he said.

The president cleared his throat trying to not seem inferior to the Shuzen family leader."If you think that we will do such a thing then why don't you as the parents take control of this situation?"

"Because", Lord Shuzen said looking at Tsukune," these kids have fought a battle that I can say some of us would not have survived in ourselves. They are also the new generation of Youkai a generation that I believe will bring peace. They have no room for our old ideals."

"If you say so", said the president,"then I assume that they will be the ones to speak at the interview in a short while or have you contacted someone from your side to represent the Youkai on ya's behalf?"

"What interview", Tsukune asked questioningly.

The president looked at Tsukune as if he couldn't believe what he had just said. "You just had the most earth shattering battle in the middle of modern day Japan. You don't think that other people will want to know what happened, what you are? I have the entire UN asking for answers and if I don't give them soon, they say that they'll come find them their selves. So in a little bit myself and who ever else will go to the briefing room and give these so called answers to the press and the rest of the world."

"Well we do not have anyone to represent us because we actually have no form of government since it's never been needed, though now that our existence is known I believe that one will have to established", Shuzen said deep in thought. "Currently though we are based off of a hierarchy in which the strongest Youkai remain on top."

"So then we just need to contact the strongest Youkai, is there anyway to reach them quickly", asked the president.

"Well they died in the battle in Tokyo so now it would be them", said Shuzen nodding to Tsukune and Moka.

"But father", Moka said looking concerned. "Below the Dark Lords you were the strongest."

"That was true", Shuzen said. "Now however, you two are now Shinso's, and I can honestly say I could not survive against a straight up fight against you two."

Moka began blushing. "Fine we'll do it", she said squeezing Tsukunes hand.

"Good, then I hope to see you in the briefing room in 5 minutes, my assistant will come get you when it's time", said the president as he left. "Oh and we've also took the liberty of telling the world that the creatures in the battle including you two were in fact youkai, so there's no need for you to have to break the ice with that."

**When the president leaves Tsukunes family walks over to him.**

"Everything you said is true", asked Tsukunes father with an emotionless face.

"Everything, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I knew if I did you would take me out of the school", said Tsukune.

"But if you would have told us and we would have taken you out then none of this would have happened", said Tsukunes mother.

"Your right, including me meeting all my friends and me saving the entire human race", said Tsukune.

"But you aren't even a human anymore because of that school", Kyoko said.

"Your'e right but because of me loosing my humanity I was able to find the one I truely love", Tsukune said as Moka approached, taking her hand.

"AHHHH", screamed Tsukune's mother. "You finally have a girlfriend!"

"Now look Tsuki", said Kyoko, "I'm happy if your'e happy but I really am not digging the outfit, it's kind of freaky."

"Yeah", said Tsukune looking down, I really have no idea how to control that. We just kind of appeared with it on, and now we have no idea how to take it off."

"I might be able to help with that", said Shuzen approaching.

"Who are you", asked Tsukune's father.

"I am Moka's father and the leader of the Shuzen family. I have brought these for you two", Lord Shuzen said holding out two Youkai energy suppressors. "Since there are no Shinso's around anymore, then we have nobody to teach you how to control your powers, well at least how to transform back into your regular forms. Though these will do just that when worn and when taken off you will return to this form."

"How long do we need to wear them", Tsukune asked putting on the wrist locket given to him, much like the one used to suppress his ghoul form.

"Until you and Moka are both able to control your powers of course", Shuzen said observing Moka putting on the anklet given to her.

**After Moka and Tsukune have the suppressors on a swirl of light encases each of them making the guards lift their guns in case of threat. Tsukune losing all his armor and his eyes remaining red but hair going from white to silver. Moka losing her armor but nothing else changing.**

"Is this what it feels like to have my powers suppressed", though Tsukune.

"This is strange", said Moka looking at her hands. "I feel the same power I usually had when I took off the rosary."

Shuzen smirks. "You two are the only two Shinso's currently alive. Therefore we have no experience in making suppressors strong enough to seal all your powers, therefore you will still retain some of your power. But if this interview goes good then you won't have to hide yourselfs in public anymore."

"Well how come my personality hasn't changed like Moka's usually did", asked Tsukune.

"Thats's because the Rosary Moka used was made to do just that, yours is used just to suppress your powers", said Shuzen.

**Soon after this conversation a lady comes in and signals Tsukune and Moka to follow her. They walk to the front of a stage with a podium that the president is waiting at in front of a group of people with cameras.**

Noticing them the president begins speaking. "Now people of the world I give you two people that were at the battle from late last night", said the president stepping to the side.

"Why aren't you in your youkai froms", whispered the president.

"We have a plan", said Tsukune stepping behind the podium as Moka stood next to him.

"Hello everyone", Tsukune said trying to sound professional. "My name is Tsukune Aono and I am a representative for the Youkai of the world at this point."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it finally is! Sorry for the long wait but I've been kind of swamped with work. Anyways before anyone says anything I've altered Tsukune personality a bit since all the stuff he's been through would change anybody. Now on to the chapter!**

"Hello everyone", Tsukune said trying to sound professional. "My name is Tsukune Aono and I am a representative for the Youkai of the world at this point."

"That's impossible", shouted a reporter standing up. "If you're a Youkai then why do you look human."

"That's because of this", Tsukune said lifting up his arm and showing them his Youkai suppressor. "It makes me look human to you, it's the reason that we have been able to walk among you for so long and not be noticed."

"Wait", said another reporter standing up with a pad in his hand. "If you have all been walking among us for so long then why have you remained hidden."

"Because we were afraid of all out war", Tsukune said, looking off into empty space as he imagined what he was saying. "Our races have never gotten along. In the case of Frankenstein, the Wolfman, and Dracula you all fought them and eventually killed them."

"I thought those were just stories."

"No they were all real, except for the part where the Youkai attacked the humans first."

"Don't say it like you are all innocent, if those books are real then the part where you slaughtered everyone after they found out about you is true too!"

"You're right", Tsukune said looking down. "We have killed thousands of your kind, while you have killed millions of yours! Starting wars with each other for power and land while we have had no conflicts with each other for reasons such as that."

"Not that I'm any better", Tsukune thought to himself as the reporter sat down looking defeated. "I was born human, I'm as much to blame as them. But I don't think I'll bring up me being human as it might start something I can't stop.

"Now back to the questions", Tsukune said looking up.

"What exactly happened in Tokyo", a reporter asked staying patiently seated. "From what we have already been told is that it was just a small organization involved."

"That's right", Tsukune said nodding. "It was a group of Youkai who wanted to start a war with the humans and even though they have been dealt with, we can not promise that something like this will not happen again. But what we can promise you is that we will deal with it before it turns into something that would harm any of you, as was seen when the battle took place", Tsukune said looking around the room.

"Now that your existence is known, will you all remain in your human forms", the same reporter asked.

"It is not my right to say", Tsukune said. "That will be left up to the governments of the world and the youkai governments to decide."

"How can we be sure that you won't try to over power us and turn us into slaves or just kill us all together", a female reporter asked in the back.

"Trust me, if we wanted to we would have done it already", Tsukune said stating it as if it was obvious. "The Youkai are a people of business, we would not do something so horrible for no reason."

"I hope you don't mind if I ask this but what kinds of Youkai are there?"

"Almost all the ones that you know of like Succubus and Werewolf's though I'm sure that a few exist that you don't know of out there."

"What kind are you", the reporter from the beginning asked finally working up the nerve to speak again.

"Vampire", Tsukune said grinning and revealing his fangs.

Everyone in the room began gasping signaling to Tsukune that it was time to rap this up.

"Talks between the human and Youkai governments will begin in the coming weeks to finally make it possible for us to no of each others existence and hopefully coexist without any ill feelings toward each other", Tsukune said as he began walking away from the podium with the president as people started shouting for more answers.

"You did good in there", the president said once they were back in the meeting room from before.

"Indeed", Lord Shuzen said nodding towards him. "You handled yourself like a true vampire."

"So what now", asked Tsukune.

"Well we talked about it", Tsukune's mom said looking at her husband.

"And we decided that you'll continue going to Youkai academy since they'll be better help to you than a human school", Tsukune's dad said.

"Speaking of the human world", Tsukune said, worry in his voice. "I don't think that anyone should know about me once being human or it could start something. So how are we going to keep everyone that knows me from saying anything?"

"We won't", said Kurumu's mom walking up. "They put me in charge of making sure that no one but your family and the Youkai remember you, it is the only way we can really be sure, I'm sorry."

"It's fine", said Tsukune smiling. "I was never really good friends with anyone else."

"Though that also means that you won't exist in the human world, only in the Youkai world but it should be close to the same as we have towns and such like you are accustomed to", Lord Shuzen said never losing his essence of higher authority.

"Then does that mean that I can't go to the human world again", Tsukune asked feeling saddened for the first time since the battle.

"Not at all, you'll just have to be pretend to be someone else, that is usually what I do."

Then it dawned on Tsukune. "Where will I live?"

"You are a vampire now, a true vampire. You are more than welcomed to stay at the Shuzen manor. We have actually already planned that before you go back to Youkai Academy for your last year that you will stay at my house for the majority of the break to learn how to control your new abilities and that you will go back to your parents home for the last part of the break."

Tsukune looked at his parents to see if this was true, which they both nodded acknowledging that it was.

"Wait what about us!" Screamed Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari throwing themselves at Tsukune.

"You can see him when he goes back to the human world", said Kurumu's mom dragging her and the other girls off.

"Can't we visit him at the castle", asked Mizore as she was being dragged.

"Tsukune can not be disturbed while he is being tutored", Lord Shuzen said.

"Isn't Youkai academy meant for that." Tsukune asked.

"Some things can only be taught by a vampire", Lord Shuzen said barring his fangs in a smile.

"I'm not happy about it but it's what's best for you just don't die", said Tsukune's cousin pulling him into a hug.

"That's kind of hard for me", Tsukune laughed returning the gesture.

"Now let us depart", Lord Shuzen said before Tsukune's cousin could say anything. "For the Youkai world!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Still more to come!**


	5. Chapter 5-Final Chapter

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Though sadly I have run out of ideas with this story. And this be the final chapter. I want to thank all of for your input and support and I will keep writing in the future. Now like I said I ran out of ideas so the ending is a bit forced but anyways here it is chapter 5!**

"Welcome to Tsukune! To Shuzen manor", Lord Shuzen said as the vehicle we were traveling in pulled to the house.

As we got out of the vehicle an entourage of people who I assumed were butlers and maids came barreling out of the door to greet us.

"You sure do have a lot of servants", Tsukune said as one of them took his suitcase and brought it inside. "Are they all Youkai?"

"Their actually all humans", Akua said getting out of the vehicle followed by Moka. Lord Shuzen said she could stay after she told him that her true intentions were for Moka's sake.

"Their all humans!" Tsukune asked looking at each of them. "Do they know that they work for a vampire?"

"They do, they're from a lineage of humans that have sworn themselves to serving vampires", Moka said approaching Tsukune and taking his hand as they walked up the steps to the house.

"Dinner will begin at 6:00 so that leaves you all about an hour to do what you want, and I want you all to be dressed nicely because I have some important things to discuss tonight", Lord Shuzen said as he began walking up the grand steps.

"Yes", Kokoa, Akua, and Moka said bowing together. Leaving Tsukune looking around blindly.

"You can all go now. Except for you Tsukune, I want you to come with me."

"It's okay, he doesn't bite. Well he does but he won't bite you...I think." Moka said pushing Tsukune forward.

Tsukune and Lord Shuzen walked into a room that looked just how Tsukune imagined a living space in a house like this would like. It had the fire place in the back with two plush chairs facing it. A table stood in the middle with a box of cigars and two glasses upside down. To one side of the room was a shelf that had several kinds of liquor on it and circular window on the other. Though the most touching part of the room was a photo at the top of the fire place that showed Moka, Akasha, and Lord Shuzen. It looked as if it had been taken just a short time before Moka was given the Rosary and left the house to live in the human world.

"Take a seat Tsukune", Lord Shuzen said gesturing toward one of the chairs.

Tsukune took a seat as as Lord Shuzen took a cigar from the box and lighting it.

"No one makes cigars like the Cubans", Lord Shuzen said with a chuckle. "You can have one if you want, from what I've read of your school transcript you turned 18 last month didn't you?"

"Yes that's-", Tsukune said taking in what Lord Shuzen had said. "WAIT! You read my transcript?! Why?!"

"Well when I found out that you were in a relationship with my daughter I had Ruby look it up so I could see if you were worthy of being with her and I must say." He said chuckling. "You're pretty impressive, fighting off a phoenix and defeating a corrupt student council, you've done quite a lot."

"Thank you", Tsukune said recalling all the events that led him here.

"Now I called you here to talk to you about Moka and yourself. I have already talked to her now I just need to hear your side of it."

"My side of what?"

"Why you love her."

"How do you know I love her", Tsukune said turning red.

"Moka may be a quiet person when it comes to her feelings but when we started talking about you she just kept on about you for over an hour on everything you had done together. EVERYTHING. So I'll ask again why do you love her, when did it happen, I want to know everything, your future depends on the time between now and dinner." Lord Shuzen asked, this time in a demanding voice.

Tsukune let out a breathe, no longer able to avoid it. He then went on recounting everything that had happened since he started going to Youkai Academy; from the battle with the Security Committee to him turning into a ghoul.

When he was finished Lord Shuzen sat there puffing from his cigar and staring out the window as if giving thought into something. "Thank you Tsukune, for watching over my daughter. I know it must be hard for you to come to terms of being a vampire."

"It's fine if I'm a vampire, now that means I'm immortal and that also means I have eternity to spend with Moka."

Lord Shuzen gave a slight smile that revealed his fangs. "That seals the deal then, I'm sure I've made a good choice, lets celebrate with a drink", he said as he rang a bell on the table and two butlers came in. One was holding a silver pitcher and the other was holding a tray that had two wine glasses on it.

"I'm fine sir, I don't drink", Tsukune said as the glasses were filled up and they were hand to both of them.

"You do now", Lord Shuzen said. "This isn't wine, it's blood."

"Blood!"

"Now don't give me the story of how we can't drink it because it's wrong and everything else. We wouldn't think of killing any humans, especially under the new circumstances", Lord Shuzen said taking a sip. "Besides I'm sure you're awfully thirsty."

"He was right", Tsukune thought. "I am pretty thirsty, even after I had drank several cups of water on the ride here." With that he took a sip and almost immediately his thirst was disappearing.

"Congratulations, you're now a true vampire."

"I thought vampires drank directly from humans", Tsukune asked finishing his glass of blood and asking for a refill.

"Most do, it's just that I find it can get kind of messy, so I drink just like any human would, only blood instead of wine."

"Messy", Tsukune though remembering all the times Moka had sucked his blood, quietly thanking her that it had never gotten messy as her father had put it. "Now what did you mean by, seal the deal", Tsukune asked outloud.

"You'll find out at dinner", Lord Shuzen said rising. "We still have 10 minutes, which is enough time for both of us to change. If you'll follow Lawrence he'll show you where you're room is", he said gesturing to a butler next to the door.

Tsukune and Lawrence arrived at the room after walking for what seemed like ages. "The Lord has laid out the clothes he would like you to wear, when you are done I will lead you to the dining hall", Lawrence said opening the door.

As Tsukune walked in he couldn't believe his eyes. The room was almost as big as his whole house. In the middle was a circular bed with linen drapes surrounding it. The wall in front of it had a dresser that held a grandfather clock in the middle, which would be impossible if not for the size of the room. Off to the side was a desk that had random papers scattered about and an old feathered ink pen to the side.

On the bed was a standard tuxedo that he had seen people wearing many times. When he put it on he walked in front of the mirror and almost fell in love with himself. The entire outfit was black excluding the shirt underneath. His hair stood out from being gray and his eyes for there red color which was the only colorized thing that was any where's on him.

When he was finished gawking at himself, he followed Lawrence down the stairs to the dining room where everyone was waiting. The dining hall it self was amazing with it's granite columns and silent orchestra playing in the back. The hall was filled with multiple other people excluding the house staff which Tsukune assumed were all vampires.

"Ah Tsukune I'm glad you're here", Lord Shuzen said walking towards the table. "Everyone if you'll please take your seats."

As Tsukune walked forward he couldn't help but notice the most amazing thing was Moka who was wearing a red dress with shimmering sequins that stretched down just above her ankles. It clung to her perfectly to where at the top it revealed just a slight bit of cleavage.

Lord Shuzen gestured for them all to sit. "Tsukune I want you to sit by me", he said patting the seat to his right.

Tsukune sat down with Moka to his right and Lord Shuzen to his left. Kokoa sat in front of Tsukune with Akua next to her.

"Now you are probably all wondering why I've called you here; it is concerning our existence being known."

A whisper begins but Lord Shuzen puts up a hand silencing it. "I know that we were not planning on making ourselves known until the humans became more peaceful with each other but because of Fairy Tail it has been impossible to do so."

"Who are these people", Tsukune whispered to Moka.

"They're the leaders of all the remaining families of vampires. The Shuzens have been incharge of them all since mother defeated Alucard."

"I have spoken with the other known leaders of the various Youkai and have assembled a council of 24. They have also nominated me as the lead speaker and as a tie braker if the need arises."

"May I ask why they chose you", a burly man at the end asked.

"They say that the position I am currently in will always be occupied he strongest Youkai at that time and although I am not the strongest they say that the actual strongest Youkai are not old enough to lead the Youkai", he said shifting his view towards Moka and Tsukune.

"US!" Tsukune and Moka said in unison.

"We have agreed that when you both graduate from your respective Universities that you both will take the position. Though it's going to be tricky getting someone after you due to you being immortal and all."

"I take it these are the heroes of Tokyo", the burly man asked speaking again.

"They are."

"It is an honor to meet two Shinso vampires", he said bowing his head.

"There's no need to be so humble", Moka said. "Though father I know that you would not have called all the family head's just to discuss a matter that could have simply been emailed."

"You're right", he said standing. " I even lied to your parents about why you had to come to my estate."

"I thought I had to learn the ways of the vampires", Tsukune said now standing.

"Tsukune there are classes at the academy that will teach you our history, you have been taught how to fight by Moka and that weird witch woman with the pain fetish, I don't even have to force you to drink blood, your almost drank all of my reserves on the ride here."

"Then why'd you invite me here", Tsukune asked beginning to get upset at being kept in the dark.

"Tsukune I used this moment to permanently implement you into this house. I have also used this moment to announce to the other estates your engagement to my daughter."

With that a torrent of blood shot out of Moka's mouth and hit Kokoa in the face. "Father we haven't agreed to this!"

"Then why not agree to it now, you wouldn't have to marry until after graduation but we need to do this now."

"And why now!"

"We have been told that the humans still aren't trusting us, they say that we have no feelings of love and compassion. So to prove them wrong we'll announce you're engagement to die down the flames."

"What do you think Tsukune", Moka said turning towards him.

"Well I can honestly say this is soon but we can take our time until we're actually there", Tsukune said.

"Ha... if this was some story I bet people would say this is rushed...*looks at readers*.

"Now that that's settled lets get down to the supper", said Lord Shuzen gesturing to the staff.

Tsukune and Moka took each others hands and approached the table, never to part from each others side.


End file.
